The Other Side
by INSECTgrl
Summary: Hermione is known to be the perfect, know-it-all, Gryffindor. That's not the true story. In reality, all of it's a mask. She's hidden the playful, mischievous, maniacal, Person she really is and no one knows except for three people and a hat. When she comes home for the summer of her fifth year, she enters something that changes the fate of both world as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! I just wanted to give you a head up on a few things! The first is that the deck being used is the one I currently own. The thing that's wrong with that is the fact that I have cads that aren't from the yugioh series currently being used. So any changes to the card are ONLY to fit the story. Another thing, A LOT of characters will be extremely OOC in this story. Third, I have never written a crossover before so bear with me as I try to learn. Finally, any comment or help is nice but no flames please! If you do then I will send my Kuriboh at you! Beware of the fluffiness of my Kuriboh!

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed at home reading one of her many strategy books. Fifth year had just come to pass and she had been studying new spells and hexes all summer, so to any person looking quickly at the book wouldn't find it very strange. What would be found strange however, is the fact that the book wasn't for magic. It was a strategy for a popular trading card game, Duel Monsters.

In the beginning of summer last year her parents had gotten her a pack of the cards and she had been hooked. She made her own deck and entered local tournaments. Along with the cards, she had also gotten a pair of earrings from her parents. They were gold hoops with a triangle in the center. Engraved into the triangle was a 3-D Eye of Horus. They were said to belong to an assassin in ancient Egypt around 3000B.C, when the nameless pharaoh ruled but, not much else is known about them. Still, there was a war going on in the wizarding world and she had felt bad for 'slacking off' in her studies. That was of course, until she realized the tactical aspect of the game. She stopped for the school year and focused solely on magic, but when away on breaks it was one of her main hobbies.

Now back at home for the summer she had spent most of it either studying her magic, ("It's always better to be over-prepared then not at all." She had said), or preparing for the battle city tournament that will be happening soon. She had entered and qualified for the tournament only a few days ago, with her parents' permission of course, and was going to fly out tomorrow. She was fluent in Japanese from when her and her parents lived there from age's five to eleven when she had gotten her letter so she would be able to fly alone to Japan and communicate without any problems.

She was going to stay with one of her best friends, Weevil Underwood, for the tournament. Weevil wasn't as mean of a person as most people think when they first meet hm. The truth is that Weevil was bullied for a long time and keeps up an icy and evil mask to everyone except her and their other best friend, Rex Raptor. He underestimated himself and doesn't normally cheat in tournaments; if he can help if, but he lives on his own and sometimes has to if he needs the money to keep his apartment.

Rex Raptor was a different story. He was always cocky about everything, especially his dueling skills. Not to mention he was a huge bully. So when Hermione decided to knock him down a couple of pegs when she found him bullying Weevil, they slowly became friends. Eventually, the three were inseparable.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"Honey, it's time for dinner." My mom calls up to me.

"I'm coming." I yell back down. I grab my belt with my deck attached to it and went down stairs for dinner. I keep my deck and earrings on my person at all times. Usually, at Hogwarts I kept my belt under my uniform with my earrings attached the belt loops. I have absolutely no idea why, but I can't help but keep them with me.

I sat down at the table and as we were eating my dad brought up the tournament.

"So, honey, are you excited for the tournament?" My father asks.

"Very." I say. "It will be wonderful to see Weevil and Rex after all these years. Even though I still talk to them, through letters and on the phone it will be great to see them in person. The tournament will be great also. England's beautiful, but it doesn't have as many great duelists as Japan. Not to mention all of our close family lives in Domino. Which is where the tournament is being held." Yes, my family is Japanese. Our family is only half English and I happened to acquire most of my traits from that side.

"Make sure you see your cousin Tea while you're down there." My mother reminded me.

"I know mom. I was planning to do that after the tournament starts." I answer. My cousin Tea is the only person in my family that's close to my age so we ended up becoming very close to each other. Well, that and the fact that I am one of the few people, even in our family, that know how to tune out her friendship speeches that she enjoys saying so much.

"Good." My dad says."But what if your school mates see you on the television? The tournament's being shown non-stop on almost every station."

"Dad," I start." Just because some of them are muggleborn like me doesn't mean that they watch this. Besides the only person that would recognize me even with my differences is Harry and he told me he doesn't want anything to do with muggle things, including the television. Not that I can blame him. Plus. He's staying at the Weasley's house for most of the summer and the only reason they would have a television is for Mr. Weasley to tinker with."

With that we finished dinner and headed off to bed. I couldn't wait to be in Japan. There I could be me. Not the perfect Gryffindor that my parents, the teachers, and everyone else wished me to be. Tomorrow I can stop hiding behind the study-obsessed mask I always wear. Tomorrow I get to be the Slytherin that the sorting hat knew I was.

* * *

Thanks for getting through to the end! Now I want to make this story a romance but first I need a love interest for Hermione. If you have an idea the please write it in the review. I'll post which guys are chosen and how many people want them as well as any answers to reviews at the beginning of each chapter until its over. The only people you can't have are Ron, Harry, Yugi/Yami, Seto, and Odion.


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello boys and girls! Wow my second update…to bad I still barley know how to use this site…but don't worry I'm learning. Now I would just like to point out that I do not own any characters in my story. But I do own the amazing plotline! So now on with the over count for Hermione…

MalikXHermioneXMarik: 1

RyouXHermioneXBakura: 1

Akefia (Thief King Bakura) Hermione: 1

RyouXHermione: 1

Don't forget to keep voting? Yeh, let's go with voting.

P.S. yaminogemu99- Don't worry there's a reason I don't want Seto to be with Hermione. You just have to wait for that plot twist on its own time (A.K.A. around the 4th, 5th chapter)

* * *

"Bye Honey! We'll miss you so much! Don't forget to write!" My parents called out to me as I boarded the plane. I had my carry-on on my back and my duel disk on my arm. I was ready for Japan.

On the plane I at in the middle of a blonde male with braces, glasses and pimples and a business man with the Kaiba Corp logo on his suit jacket. It was a fairly silent trip to Domino City and after what felt like many hours later the plane was landing.

I got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. I wasn't sure who was going to pick me up so I decided that would be a logical first stop. I went to the baggage claim and, soon enough, I grabbed my single suitcase off of the conveyer belt. Now that that's done the only thing I have left to do is to find whoever is supposed to pick me up.

That didn't prove to be hard as soon enough I heard two voices calling out for me.

"Mia! Mia!"

"Would you please get out of the way we are trying to pick up our friend, you annoying gnats."

"Yeh so move it or lose it pal! Oh look there she is"

Shoving through the crowed, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood made their way over to me. They didn't look very different. In fact, the only thing that had changed was their clothing choice and height. Though I was still taller than them, it's just not as noticeable anymore.

"Weevil! Rex! It's so great to see you guys again." I say.

"You also Mia. But I must ask what happened to your eyes?" Weevil asks

"Yeh. The last time we checked they were blue and purple." Rex adds.

"Well in England people don't have eyes like mine naturally so I used colored contacts to hide them. I can't wait to take them out. I would think that even the two of you imbeciles would be able to come to that conclusion." I say. My eyes are two colors. One is as blue as Weevils hair, and the other is as purple as the bangs Rex has sticking out of his hat.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have an arrival to celebrate." Rex exclaims while dragging us out of the airport and to the car where Rex's older sister, Ande, was waiting to drive us to Weevil's house.

"Hey squirt. Nice to see you finally came back. These two have been missing someone to keep them in line. And you know I'm no good at that job." Ande jokes. Ande was basically a 5'6" female version of Rex. Except for the fact that her hair is purple and her bangs are brown.

"Hey! Most of the ideas were hers in the first place. I may be a genius, but she is the queen bee in this operation. Did you actually think that we would have even thought to take our mischief as far as we do if Hermione didn't influence us beginning from the moment we met her." Weevil said, complementing and teasing me at the same time.

"It's not my fault your ideas are absolutely horrid compared to mine. You both know that if it wasn't for me, you two would still be trying, and failing, to dump a bucket of water on the teacher's heads. With all three of us around we have much more evil, entertaining, and slightly deadly plots" I point out.

"Tell me about it." Ande says. "From the moment you left these boys they have been failing in almost all of their ideas. Don't even get me started about Duelist Kingdom. Their attempt at winning turned into Weevil being one of the first people out of the tournament, Rex fighting for a girl, and both of them losing to amateur duelists, given the fact that Weevil faced the only person ever to beat Kaiba, not to mention he's now the King of Games."

"Well guys" I tease. "It's a great thing that I'm here. Now maybe one of us will actually make it to the finals in this tournament. Maybe you will to, just don't let those ammeters get lucky again, right?"

"Shut up Mia." They both say. Me and Andie just laugh and high-five each other.

We arrived at Weevil's apartment and I headed inside to my room. Rex, Weevil, and I all have rooms at each other's houses in case one of us needs it. Ron and Harry may have been my friends in the wizarding world, at one point at least, but they could and would never even begin compare to Rex and Weevil. I mean, they've been my friends sense dippers, not to mention that they like me for me and not my ability to complete my homework and be on time to classes.

"I'm going to head in the shower and head to bed." I say to the guys. "The tournament starts tomorrow and I don't wanna be half dead because I ended up staying awake all night talking with you guys like the last time I slept over during a visit. We can catch up tomorrow okay guys?"

"M'kay. Night Mia." The guys say, following my lead and heading into their own rooms for some rest.

I headed in the bathroom, took a shower and blow dried my hair. I look at my once again blue and purple eyes and can't help but feel overjoyed to be back where I belong. Only a few more years and I can leave the wizarding world to be here with y friends permanently. I head into bed and as I drift off I can only think of how amazing it is to be home again.

* * *

I groan as I wake up to two moronic boys jumping on to my stomach.

"Will you two buffoons get off of me?" I ask, more like demand. They jump off of me and I look over at the clock. It's seven in the morning. Apparently, they feel some compulsive need to wake me up so early.

"Why did you two decide to wake me up at seven in the morning?" I ask. They look at each other and blush a little before Rex decides to answer.

"We were hungry and figured we could wake you up and then go out for breakfast or something."

"That café across the street from where the square is still open. We can go there." Weevil adds.

I agree and they walk out. I change into a black leather skirt with a purple tank top, purple sneakers, a black leather jacket, and my belt with my deck, duel disk, and my earrings hooked firmly into my ears.

Once I was ready w walked to the café. It was about the size of an average coffee house and had a duel monster theme on the inside. We grabbed a booth and started talking about what has been going on for the past few years, excluding the magic of course. I told them all about England, Hogwarts, and all my adventures, replacing anything magical with a normal, more realistic equivalent. They, in turn, told me about their dueling tournaments, Duelist Kingdom, and anything else about their lives that had been exciting in the past few years .The thing that angered me the most was the fact that Weevil had been labeled a cheat in the world of duel monsters. I knew he had to cheat when he needed to and apparently after the proclaimed King of Games, Yugi Moto, played and caught him that became his new label. Sadly, no one else knew why he acted like he did at times so they all just assumed he did it out of greed or something of the like. He now more bullied than ever with only Rex to protect him from the harassment.

"Where is this Yugi fellow anyway?" I rant. "From what I can tell he started all of this. When I get my hands on him I swear he is going to get a piece of my mind. That boy should have asked you why you cheat before he assumed you just cheated out of greed. Judging you and making all of this happen. If I so much as spot him today he is going to be one sorry duelist." I couldn't help but think that Molly Weasley would be proud of that rant.

"That's our Mia. Always trying to save us from our misdeeds. Did bug boy here forget to mention he also threw the kids Exodia cards over the ship?" Rex said trying to stop me from destroying the town.

"Yes, in fact, he did forget to mention that didn't he? That was extremely rude of you and probably your worst idea ever. Making an enemy out of the one that defeated Kaiba Have I not taught you to anything? But that's not important. The thing that matters now is that I am going to get our honor back from that guy. We're a team and if one of us is insulted or hurt, than all of us are." I say.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Weevil assures me. "But, the tournaments starting soon so we need to get out there."

"Okay. I just need to finish my Breakfast. I'll meet with you guys later ok? Whoever is still in the competition will need to go out tomorrow so we can figure the rest out back at the apartment." I say.

"Sounds good." Rex says. He then looks at me with an expression telling me he's serious. "But watch out Mia. Don't be stupid and follow someone into a dark alleyway or something. We all know that you're the magnet for danger out of the three of us."

"Look." I start. "I don't want you two to worry for me. I will be fine. I mean, it's only a tournament. What could possibly happen?" That was probably the worst thing I could've said. I ended up jinxing myself before the tournament even started

* * *

The boys left and I followed soon after finishing breakfast. When I arrived at the meeting area I couldn't believe my eyes when I noticed some particular faces in the crowd. In the mess of contestants, there stood Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry was boasting about his deck to a bunch of kids around them while Ron was asking questions, usually directed to Harry, about this or that, trying to figure out the muggles way of life. Next to them were Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. They were holding on to Ron and Harry like lost puppies.

Suddenly, a large shadow appears over the crowd I'm in. Looking above, I can make out a purple blimp with a screen attached to the bottom. On that screen was the image of Seto Kaiba, the creator of this tournament.

"Greeting duelists." Seto says. "Welcome to Battle City. It's time to put you dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle city's gonna be an all out war. Before my Battle City Tournament Begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you in for incase you wanna back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks. Everyone who I decided was go enough to received one with it, you can duel anytime, anywhere. And it contains a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule. The looser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."

I look down at my rarest card, Gagagigo The Risen. I knew I could never give any of my cards up, but I also knew that I won't back down in this tournament for the sake of this rule.

"And anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I will be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up because I intended to win. And there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat. And speaking of winning, only the nine best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will take place in a hidden location. In order to find the finals you'll need these locater cards. You've each received one with your duel disks, but don't get too excited because ones not enough. You'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals.

Every time you win a duel, you get a locater card from your loosing opponent. When six cards are stacked together, they produce a map of battle city and activate a global positioning satellite, which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that. Alright, everything I just said and mare can be found I my tournament rule book. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title number one duelist in the world. Now get ready duelists. Let the tournament…begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello boys and girls! Welcome to this new chapter! Now I just want to clear some questions up first. Harry and Ron are NOT both competing. Only Harry is a duelist. Ron woudn't knows how to play because he grew up in the wizarding world and doesn't know about muggle games but Harry does. Ron and the others are basically there to make Harry feel more important. In this story wizards are going to be very, very dense. They will do really stupid things such as when Harry bragged about his deck. Also, in this story Harry will have a "better than thou "general attitude. So in short Harry is an idiot in this story along with most of the wizarding world. You also have to understand that a person can't change their attitude in a day. It takes time to fully reveal yourself after having a different attitude for basically six years. And I just felt I had to mention that this is now going to be a BakuraXHermioneXRyou story. Now enjoy and on with the story!

* * *

It has been a few hours sense the tournament began. In that time I had dueled two people and won. I had taken both of their locator cards and from the first person Machine King- 3000 B.C. and Gem-Knight Crystal from the other person. It wasn't either of their rarest cards, but I didn't want to ruin someone's entire deck strategy like that. In all honesty the rule made me think too much of Draco Malfoy to even begins to follow the rule.

Walking around the city I come across a duel between what looked like a seven year old child and none other than my old friend, Harry Potter. It seemed like Harry had backed the poor kid up into a corner.

"Temptest Magician, destroy that twerps life points" Harry shouts.

The kid's life points drop to zero and Harry goes over to the kid and picks up his deck. He looks trough the deck and takes two cards and his locator card.

"Well," Harry starts. "You don't have any useful cards to me so I'll just take two instead. That seems fair doesn't it?"

The kid starts silently crying and I knew I had to step up. This was not the Harry Potter that saved me from a troll in first year. This is a monster and a bully that an innocent person that used to be my friend became. I have to get that kids cards back if only to stop the nonsense that Potter is causing.

"Hey Potter" I yell. Potter and his lackeys turn to face me. "You better give those cards back to the poor kid."

"And what if I don't? I don't have to duel you. So what's in it for me?" He asks. I don't think that he recognized me yet. Maybe this could work to my advantage if I play my cards right.

I take my deck and insert it into my duel disk and say with a sly smirk on my face. "You duel me for it. If I win then I get your locater card and the two cards you took of the little boy, if you win then you get my rarest card and the pleasure of kicking me out of the tournament."

"How many locater cards d you have?"He asks. I hold up my three locator card and he continues. "Good then. This can be for the cards and a place I the finals."

"Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first." Harry-no-Potter says. "I play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw then. Keep in mind Potter, I was always told not to try unless I know I can win, and that's exactly what I plan to do." I say. I guess luck was on m side because I had a great starting hand. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"That's it." Harry taunts. "Looks like your decks even weaker then you are. Isn't that right Hermione." He must've registered the shocked look that was on my face, though for barely a second, because he then says "What, did you think I was that stupid? I mean really Granger, just because your eyes are different doesn't mean I can't tell. Plus you're the only person who would dare challenge me in anything other then the death eaters and Voldemort." He then draws a card."I set one card face down and activate Terraforming. I now play Magical Citadel of Endymon. After that I think it's about time for my destroyer to do what it does best. Destroy her face down Kycoo."

He attacks my face down, my Man-Eater Bug and destroys it."

"I activate my insects flip effect. Now I choose to destroy your Kycoo. Say goodbye to your monster Harry." I say

"Don't let this little slut beat you Harry!" Ginny shrieks from the side. "It was just a lucky draw. You're to amazing to be beaten by the likes of her."

"You have guts Granger, but that's all you have. Now I end my turn." Harry says. He seems to have finally realized that I won't be an easy opponent.

"I draw. I play Card Trooper in attack mode. Next, I send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard making my Trooper's attack points Card Trooper." It attacks and the face down turns out to be Defender, the Magical Knight. My lifepionts then drop from 4000 to 3900. "I guess I end my turn."

"Good choice Granger" Potter says with a vicious smirk on his face. "I now get rid of my Defender, the Magical Knight to summon Trance the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. Now Trance, eliminate that Card Trooper." My lifepoints drop to 3200."I place two cards face down and end my turn. Beat that Mione."

"You can bet I will." I assure. "Time to pick up the pace. I draw. Now I summon Chow Len the Profit in attack mode."

"Don't worry Harry." Ron says. "That guy isn't strong enough to defeat your swordsman."

"That's where you're wrong Ronald." I sneer. "It's funny you think I wasn't ready for that play. To be truthful, I was expecting that. Now, I activate Ego Boost. This means that for this turn my Prophet's attack points raise to 2800. Now Chow Len, attack that swordsman."

As Chow Len goes to attack but Harry interrupts. "I activate Magicians Circle to summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior."

"You forget, Harry that I can do the same. So I summon Strength of Prophecy. Now Chow Len lets finish off that swordsman."

Chow Len destroys Harry's swordsman and Harry's lifepoints drop to 3800. Then Harry activates his other face down. "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Trance the Magic Swordsman."

"Not so fast Harry." I say. "Haven't you learned by now that I'm prepared for everything? That's including your face down. I chain to activate Royal Prison. Looks like your monster is staying where it should be. In the graveyard. Now, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw." Harry says. He pulls a card and smiles. "I summon Frequency Magician in attack mode. Next, I play spell power grasp, giving my Frequency another spell counter. Now, I'll use its effect. By getting rid of my spell counters, I make my magicians attack 1800. Now Frequency Magician, attack Strength of the Prophecy."

"Hold on to that thought." I say. "I activate Pixie Ring. Now, my Strength of Prophecy is protected from your monsters."

"Fine then. I place one face down and end my turn." He finishes.

"My turn to draw then." I say. "First, I summon Vylon Stella to the field. Next I use Strength of Prophecy and Vylon Stella to Synchro summon Lavalval Dragon."

"Synchro summon." Harry utters. "That's not even a real way to summon. What kind of bloody trick is this Granger?"

"This is no trick." I say. "This is a real way to play cards. It just hasn't been brought into existence yet." While everyone else looks shocked, Ron looks at me confuse. "Honestly Ronald I knew you were dense but does everything need to be spelled out for you like it does a child? In third year Professor McGonagall gave me a time turner. I used that to create my deck. I knew that the cards from our time wouldn't suit me fully, so I went into the future and acquired different ones."

"To bad you won't get to use it though because I play Bottomless Trap Hole." Harry says.

I keep and unaffected look on my face and say."It doesn't matter. My Prophet is still strong enough to destroy your breaker. Now Chow Len destroy Breaker the Magical Warrior."

Chow Len wins the battle making Harry's life point's drop to 3600.

"Now, as my ending move, I play Emergency Assistance to bring back Strength of Prophecy. I think I'll end by turn now. Your move chosen one" I say.

Harry turns a bit red and says "Don't call me that. It's my draw. I summon Summoner Monk. Because of its special ability it goes into defense position, but that's not all. By sacrificing one spell card, I can special summon a level four monster from my deck to the field. I summon Breaker the Magical warrior. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Ok." I say. "If that's all you want to do then I draw. I summon Laval Blaster. Next, I both my prophets and my blaster to XYZ summon Gagagigo the Risen. Now Gagagigo can attack Potters Breaker and to finish off I place one card face down."

Harry's Lifepoints drop to 2250.

"My move." Harry says. "First I sacrifice my Summoner Monk to summon Magical Marionette. Next I play grave robber to take your Ego Boost spell card. I equip that to my Magical Marionette."

"I think I have to stop you there Harry." I say. "You left out one important factor, my face down. I activate Eternal Rest, destroying your marionette."

"I guess I'll end my turn then." Harry says grudgingly.

"You've finally let all that fame get to you Harry. Quite the idiotic thing to do if you ask me." I say disappointingly. "Your ego has risen to high, but I'm here to bring it down. Next time, try to bring skills with your deck. Now, Gagagigo, attack Harry's lifepoints and end this duel."

"Fine Mione." Harry says, handing me the duel monster cards and his three locater cards. "Take those kids stupid cards. There useless to me anyway. Just know that you made more than one enemy today."

I laugh a cold, uncaring laugh. "And you just know that I am not on your side anymore Potter. It's about time I stop being a pawn for the light side." With that Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and Ron all walk away

Suddenly, the little boy that was beaten earlier comes up to me. "Thanks for getting my cards back for me." He says after I had him the cards. He takes one of the duel monster cards that were taken from him. "Take this as thanks for sticking up for me. One day I'll be as good as you. No, I'll even be stronger than the King of Games. That's something you can count on."

I look at the card. It was Trance the Magic Swordsman. I take my side deck and hand him one of my favorite cards, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "Here" I say. "Take this. I hope that it will help you on your path to fulfill your dream. Just don't get lost on your way there." As I start to walk away to find my friends I turn around and ask "What is your name? I didn't ask before."

The young boy says "I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki. And yours?"

"Hermione Granger."

I stop after a few miles to take my six locater cards and insert them into the duel disk. An image of what looked like a stadium popped up.

"Ok then." I say. "So here's the site, but how do I get there?"

My duel disk then started talking "Congratulations." It says in a female computer generated voice. "Our satellite network has confirmed that you are a Battle City Finalist. Stand by for directions to Kaiba Corp. stadium."

"It looks like I made it in." I say. "Now it's just the matter of who the other finalists are. And why this whole tournament was made in the first place." I wasn't stupid. Some big tournament doesn't usually pop up with no warning. It almost always means that something deeper is going on. And I know that I was bound to get tangled in the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my fellow readers and writers! first off I would like to apologize for my lack of updating. Finals are around the corner so my free tme has become little to none. I will probably be updating the next chapter once they are over and done with (In about two weeks) but after that its summer and I have a lot more free time! Sooooo I will let you all start to read my story(Which I don't own any of. this is only a fan fiction so I can only own the plot really) knowing that it is not abandoned!

* * *

I was out looking for Weevil and Rex to see how their faring in the tournament so far. I figured that because I already have a spot in the Battle City finals it wouldn't hurt to check up on my friends. But, knowing those two, they've already gotten themselves in some form of trouble that had them kicked out of the tournament. I honestly wouldn't have put it past them to mess with someone's deck or something else absolutely rude. It isn't like one of them *coughWeevilcough* hasn't already tried. But, karma always manages to find them when they do something bad so I try not to worry too much.

* * *

I was searching around the park, thinking Weevil would want to be close to the insects he loves so much, when I spotted my cousin Tea sitting on a bench, lost in thought. Being the amazing relative that I know I am, I decided to scare her. I walked up silently behind the bench, grabbed the legs, and flipped the bench over with my cousin still sitting on it.

"Ah!" She yelled as she fell down. She turned around and was red in the face. By that time I was laughing hard because my cousin resembled a tomato perfectly. "Mione why did you have to do that? Out of all of the idiotic things to do you…" She suddenly stopped and froze for a few seconds. Then, she pulled me into a hug tighter than any Weasley could hope to give. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you say you were coming? I can't believe it!"

"I'm here for the Battle City Tournament. I wanted it to be a surprise. Who would miss out on scarring someone half to death instead of informing them that they're in the area?" I say sporting a wide grin and innocent eyes.

"Only you." Tea says after letting me go. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. I think you would like them. But, if you're here for the tournament, where are you staying?"

"I'm rooming with an old friend who lives on his own. He, I, and another one of our friend are all competing. But, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of us that's going to make it to the finals." I say, chuckling lightly at my cousin's enthusiasm.

"How can you be so confident you're going to make it to the finals Mione?" Tea asks. "I mean even my friend Joey isn't that confident and he can be pretty sure of himself when he wants to be."

"Well it's hard to say."I start. "I guess I trust my abilities, my hard work, oh, and the fact that I already have my six locator cards and a spot in the finals. But, that is only a small factor in this, I assure you." I finish with a teasing grin on my face.

"That's great Mione." Tea says, laughing. "I hope I can introduce you to me friends soon. Especially if one, or both, of them get into the finals. I want to meet your friends to so make sure to drag them with you. I hate to cut this short but I have to go find my friends now. Cya Mione." I say my farewell and Tea rushes off to find her friends.

* * *

After looking around the city for a few more hours, I decide that it was a good time for a rest before I start my one woman search again. I decide to head into an ice cream store for a small treat. When I walk inside I see my two short, well shorter then I am, friends sitting in a booth sulking while stuffing their faces with ice cream. From what I can tell they both must've lost.

I go over to their booth and slide in next to Rex. Throwing my arm around him I say to them. "Is it just me or are you two out of skill practice." When they both shoot me a dirty look I continue. "Don't worry its only one tournament. You guys are probably just in a dueling funk or something. It doesn't matter that you guys lost. I mean with the way you two are sulking you'd think the world had ended, or even worse they stopped selling duel monsters."

"Why are you so happy?" Rex asks. "If you're in here then you must've lost to right? Otherwise, you would still be out looking for duels."

"That's where you are wrong my beanie wearing friend" I say. They give me confused looks and I hold up my six locator cards. "These are why I came to find you two. I made it to the Battle City finals. And because I made it, you two get to come with me to the oh so super secret location. Weather its willingly or unwillingly is your choice to make."

"I seems like the queen bee has struck again." Weevil says with a barely noticeable smile on his face. "I must admit Mia. I did not expect you to work this fast. Now, we have finally made it to the tournament finals once again and you can get back my beautiful Insect Queen from that annoying Wheeler that won it from me." He then looks at me with a blank expression, but a hopeful glint in his eyes "Do you think you could win it back? Wheeler is harder that most of the other fleas around here, no matter how much I despise to admit it"

"You know I will."I say with a small, but genuine smile. "I don't like the idea of my friend's cards in someone else's deck, side deck, or extra deck. But, how do you know that he'll even make it to the finals? There are probably around a hundred people competing in this and only nine, now eight spots left."

"Wheeler has this twisted luck." Rex starts "He always ends up making the biggest comebacks that I've ever seen. I don't know how he pulls it off, but he does. He is probably one of the luckiest duelists I've faced in a long time, or even ever. His whole deck's structure is even based on luck."

"So now I know three people that are most likely in the finals. Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. It seems like this tournament keeps getting more interesting by the minuet." I say. It was true though. It looks like I got myself into something much more complicated than I thought. This is starting to feel like a puzzle that's slowly being put together. If only I could find the rest of the pieces.

Weevil, Rex, and I were on our way to the stadium, when I noticed two people talking in an alley. One of them, who I could only see from the back, had a light blonde hair, a tan, and about a ton of gold jewelry basically everywhere on his body. The other boy was fairly pale and had white hair. The thing that intrigued me though, was the necklace he was wearing. It was a pyramid inside a ring and, like my earrings; the eye of Horus was o the pyramid. There were golden ornaments hanging at the bottom of the ring.

"Hey guys." I say "Can you wait somewhere around here for a little? I think I just saw something that sparked my interest."

They nodded and walked off, used to me looking into anything find interesting. I silently crept into the alley, minding anything that could make a noise that could alert the two men. I hid in a particularly dark area of the wall near a dumpster where they wouldn't be able to locate me. I don't know how, but I seemed to blend into the shadow against the wall, making my invisible to the naked eye.

"You are somewhat familiar with the ancient ways." Blondie says. "Why do you want my item?"

"If you must know I'm a collector of sorts." The albino says. "And once I posses all eight millennium items, I'll control ancient power strong enough to rule the entire world. So I will ask you once again to hand your millennium rod."

I look to Blondie's hand which held a golden baton like object; apparently something called the millennium rod. Looking closer I can make out a symbol that looks like it could be the eye of Horus, though I'm not exactly sure considering the fact that not all of it is viewable from where I am. It seems to have the same style as not only the albino's necklace, but also my earrings. Could the two objects that I have hanging on my ears be part of this ancient power? And if they are, then does that mean I posses some kind of, possibly dark, magic?

"My name is Marik." Blondie, now dubbed Marik begins.

"I don't care." Albino interrupts.

"What if I told you I have exclusive knowledge of certain secrets? You can have my millennium rod if you want," Marik turns to stare at the other side of the alley. I now can firmly say that he is of Egyptian descendent. Though, his lavender eyes are very different. "But before I hand it over to you, you have to do something for me in exchange. For I am somewhat of a collector myself. And once I posses what I desire, the millennium rod will mean absolutely nothing to me."

"Why should I help?" The albino asks "I can take your millennium item by force as I've done to others in the past."

Marik lets out a dark chuckle and turns back to the albino "Because I know the whereabouts of several of the millennium items. Including the millennium necklace worn by my sister.'

"Perhaps there is a way we can work together." The albino smirks "and help each other to get what we want.

Marik smirks back and says "You've made a wise choice. With our combined power; no one in the entire world will be able to stop us!"

I take this as my cue to leave and slowly work my way out of the alleyway.

* * *

Walking around the street in search for Rex and Weevil, I spot the looking into a shop that sells pets. As I walk closer I can hear that Weevil is ranting to Rex.

"It is discriminating to sell all of those poor insects being sold off as food for those cold-blooded maniacs that people chose as pets. Do they not see that insects are living beings two? My precious insects should not be pet food! If I ever run into an owner of this slaughter house they call a pet store the I swear that I will-"

"Hey Weevil, why don't you say that a bit louder? I don't think the people in America heard you yet, and I think they would absolutely love to hear your exquisite tale." I say with a grin on my face, trying to keep from laughing as Rex jumps and freaks out a little. It seems that he tuned out Weevils voice and I shocked him a bit.

"Hey Mia." Rex greets. "Find anything interesting while you were spying on people? Please say you did and you didn't just leave me to take on bug boy over here alone."

"How dare you call me that you thickheaded dinosaur nuisance." Weevil angrily says.

"How about I tell you what I found?" I ask. At my two friend's nods I continue. "Apparently there are two people in this tournament who are looking for items. I don't know what the items are, but according to their conversation, their keys to some ancient evil. The items that they had had the same symbol on them as the eye of Horus on my earrings and when I say the same, I mean exactly the same, as if they belonged to a set. I don't think it's a coincidence either. There's a very high chance that I'm one of the people their looking to find to obtain the power that this albino wants to find. We might've just gotten ourselves into some deep horse shit."

I give the boys some time to process the information I just gave them when Rex says. "I think I know who that guy with the white hair is. He might be that Bakura guy that Moto and his friendship squad hang out with sometimes."

"Yes." Weevil continues. "It seems that the descriptions do match don't they? "

I finish by saying "But the true question is, why does Bakura want to steal these items? Is there something about this Bakura that the friendship squad missed? Something dark, or even absolutely evil?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! Thank you all for reading my story. this chapter is longer than the others and due to that along with my slifer slacking I took a while to update an I apologize. I do not own anything except something you don't recognize but even then I might not own it. Sit back relax and enjoy my story!

* * *

After many detours on the way, we were finally at the stadium where the finals were being held. The stadium was gigantic even though it still looked like it was under construction. It sounded like there crowd inside the stadium already.

"Guys don't you think that it's a little strange that the finals are being held in a place that's not even fully constructed yet?" I asked Weevil and Rex and we head into the entrance of the stadium.

Rex nods and says "I guess it is kind of weird. Don't worry too much about it though Mia. I bet Kaiba's gonna tell us what's going on once everyone at the stadium."

"Be quiet you two pests." Weevil yells." It seems that we are not the first to arrive and I intend to find out just who is already here."

Weevil was right, as he is most of the time. I could hear a conversation growing louder as we approached the heart of the stadium.

"Yugi, meet our friend Namu. He's the one who saved Bakura's life. And get this; he's also one of the Battle City finalists. Isn't' that right Joey?"

"Guys I think that's my cousin Tea's voice." I say to them "It seems like her friends made it to the finals like she hoped for after all."

"That Friendship queen is your cousin!" They both shout at me in a perplexed tone.

"Yes Tea is my cousin." I repeat "Now, shut up you two, I want to hear the rest of their conversation." They comply knowing that eavesdropping is one thing not to question me on and tune back into their conversation.

"I've heard about you Yugi. It's an honor to meet you." I recognize that voice. It's Marik, one of the two guys from the alley. But, why is he pretending to be a person named Namu. It's most likely a trap waiting to spring. It would be a smart idea to keep this bit of information to myself for now.

"Namu thanks a lot for helping out Bakura. Any friend of Joey and Tea's is a buddy of mine." By now we were in the stadium and I could see the conversation going on between Marik, Tea, A guy who reminds me somewhat of my old Labrador, Joey (A/N Sorry I had to put it in, if only for the irony on my part. My first pet was a Golden Lab that my cousin, who was obsessed with this series long before me, named Joey. Now I know why), and a spiky haired innocent looking boy who I believe is the one and only King of Games himself, Yugi Moto.

"I'm so happy to be surrounded by such a welcoming crowd." Namu, or should I say Marik says. "I just hope everyone I meet tonight is a friendly as you people."

"Well then you can try again next time. Look what the cat just dragged in." A brown haired guy wearing a tan trench coat says, pointing over to where the three of us are standing.

"I am not a cat." I say dragging Weevil and Rex over to the group by their ears to their displeasure. "I may own a cat, which apparently has more manners then you ever will, but I am in no way a feline of any variety." I then turn to Tea. "Hey Tea why is it that your blonde friend over there reminds me of the dog our parents got us for Christmas that you had so fondly named Joey?"

"I am not a dog!"Dog boy bursts out. I hear a few deep chuckles and look over to see Seto Kaiba letting out a round of deep chuckles.

"Well Wheeler." He says "It seems like someone has managed to capture what you really are before even trying to have a conversation with you. Not that you could keep up with Mia over here, let alone anyone with an IQ higher than twenty. If you even know what that means."

"Kaiba don't be mean to Joey. He hasn't done anything to you! And why are you acting like you know my cousin?" Tea asks in a confused manner.

"It's because we do know her." Mokuba explains

* * *

Flashback:

_It was a cloudy, but warm July afternoon. I was sitting under a tree at the local park by my house reading a new book that my parents had gotten me earlier that morning. Back then I didn't have friends other then Tea, Rex, and Weevil, not that I have many more now, because I was 'too smart to be normal'. Anyone that I would normally hang out with in my free time lived too far away for my mother or father to drive me there and back on a regular basis so I spent most of my time reading or playing around with my duel monster deck._

_After about an hour of just sitting in the shade reading, a group of about four boys came up to me. They looked at least one year older than me and I was starting to feel afraid and defenseless._

_"Hey look at this." The leader of the group exclaimed as he grabbed my book from me with his slightly pudgy hands. "Looks like this little girl is being a looser and reading instead of playing sports or with dolls or something like normal kids should. What a freak."_

_"Yeh a freak."All of the other boys agreed. The next thing I knew they made a square formation around me, lifted me up, and started pushing me between the four of them. Every time one would grab me they would insult me in some way. Calling me a freak, a loser, an egghead, or whatever they thought would make me cry harder then I already was. _

_ Suddenly a voice called to the boys "Stop it." The voice had said in an almost unemotional way. But I could hear it. The person was angry "You shouldn't be bullying a little girl. It isn't right."_

_The bullies let go of me and turned to face him and I ran over to the voice. There were two people actually standing there. One boy that looked around my age had brown hair and blue eyes and a younger one with long raven hair and the same blue eyes. You could tell who they were. They were a young Seto and Mokuba._

_The leader looked at Seto and smirked. "If we don't hurt her then how about we take you on? It's a fair trade."_

_Seto showed his barely visible smile and replied, "The pleasure is all mine." Before the four rushed at him._

_It was a quick fight really. Seto only had to dodge the incoming hits and they knocked themselves out on their own. The idiots didn't even realize that a wall was only about three feet behind Seto._

_The two boys looked at each other before they walked up to the younger me. Mokuba sat on my left and Seto on my right._

_"What's your name?" Mokuba asked._

_"Hermione Granger." I replied. "But call me Mia or Mione I like them better."_

_"Well then Mia, your gonna be our sister from here on out okay?" This time it was, surprisingly enough, Seto who said that._

_: Flashback end_

* * *

And we were. Even until today I'm their unofficial sister and they continue to be the brothers I can now say I have. Even after they were adopted by their evil stepfather and I had to leave for Hogwarts. (Let's just say it was a hard time lying to them when the first owl came to Seto's office and crashed into his computer. It was the Weasley's owl.) They still stayed close to me through it all. I even got them to hang out with Rex and Weevil once, not that it turned out very well. Mokuba and I were and still are today the only people that Seto will let down his ice mask for.

"Okay that explains how Tea's cousin is all buddy buddy with money bags over here. But it doesn't explain what those two are doing here when they were wiped out of the competition. One of them by yours truly." Joey says pointing at my two friends.

"Wait." I say. "You're the one who beat Weevil here and took his insect queen?" At his proud nod my face adopts a sly grin "Well then I'm happy you made it into the finals. Now I get to wipe the floor with you for disrespecting my best friends, my older brother, and take back Weevils 'oh so beloved' Insect Queen at the same time."

"Yeh. You punks better not underestimate her." Rex said. "Cus she's gonna be the one to win it for team MiaRexVil." He notices all of our confused looks and says. "What? I thought we need a name so I put part of our names together and got that. Its better the team insect dino rider right?"

All of us just look at Rex like he's an idiot, which he truly is, until Tea snaps out of it and turns to me. "Wait so these are the 'amazing and great friends that you wouldn't trade for the world?' I mean I love you Mione but really? Your pick Rex and Weevil? I mean I can understand Kaiba ad Mokuba from the story but why did you pick those two cheats as your best friends?"

I sigh. "Tea. I can honestly see why you would think that after the incredibly rude, not to mention stupid thing they've done to your 'annoying little friendship squad 'as everyone seems to call it." At this point Tea, Joey, the brown haired guy, Yugi, Rex and Weevil adopt offended looks while Seto, the Blonde chic who I recognize as Mai Valentine, Marik, and Mokuba all look like they're about to laugh. "But they are the people that I've told you about. And honestly, you shouldn't judge someone by one thing that they've done." I then remember what had said earlier that day and turn to Yugi. "And you mister. Why would you go spread lies about Weevil being a cheat for his own gain? Did you even stop to think that he may have a reason as to why he did what he did? Did you ever think that he might actually need the money from the tournament? I mean I know it's not right to cheat for any reason, but are you stupid enough not to ask why he did what he did? Well, obviously you are because you didn't even think of that did you? Next time you should think about how your actions might affect people."

Yugi looks ready to reply when another figure comes through the entrance of the stadium. It was the other person from the alleyway. He seemed to look exactly the same except for the fact that his features look softer, his hair is slightly tamer, and he has a bandage covering his one arm. It seems like whatever they were planning is meant to happen here and I just got my friends and I front row seats for the show.

"Hey!" Yugi shouts "That's Bakura."

"What's he doin' here?" Joey asks.

"Bakura." Yugi says again as he runs up the albino.

Joey and the rest of the gang follow Yugi up to Bakura and Joey says "You should get back to the hospital."

"Bakura you should really be resting." Tea adds.

"Yeh. Grandpa told me you were in pretty bad condition." Yugi finishes."They let you out?"

Rex leans over to me and comments "I thought they could at least see what's in front of them. It's obvious he's fine and out of the hospital."

Weevil nods and adds "It also seems that if he was in as bad of a condition as they're acting it out to be then he shouldn't be able to walk. Let alone find his way here."

Bakura smiles at the friendship squad and says "I'm fine."

"Look Bakura." Brown haired starts "I don't know how you found us here but you better get back to that hospital."

I laugh a bit and the group turns to look at me.

"Mione. Why are you laughing?" Tea asks.

"Well you guys have yet to notice that he happens to be wearing a duel disk. Did you think that maybe he wasn't trying to find you? Because if my guess is correct then I would say we've found the next competitor in this competition." Weevil and Rex nod as to emphasize my point.

"She's right guys. How else could I win six locator cards and enter the finals."

The entire group gets these absolutely shocked and embarrassed looks on their faces that send Rex, Weevil, and I to the floor in laughter. Mokuba took a picture and when asked he replied "It's for future blackmail". Even Seto and Marik had slight grins on their faces.

"Just look." Bakura says holding up his locator cards, smiling and not noticing anything that had just occurred.

"Hey rewind a sec." Joey says. "When did you join the tournament?"

"Join." Brown haired adds "How'd you make it all the way to the finals?"

"This is freakin' me out." Joey says.

"Hey look" Bakura says, redirecting the conversation. "It's the eighth finalist"

"This guy looks familiar." Joey says. "And that's a mug ya don't forget."

It was a well built man wearing a dark purple cloak and an Egyptian style outfit. He wore Kohl around his eyes in an intricate pattern. His eyes were the color of gold and the entire left side of his face was covered by Egyptian hieroglyphics. The pattern looked like a code of loyalty from my studies on the language and the distance I was reading it at.

"That's the guy!" Joey exclaims.

"He's the one who kidnapped me." Mokuba states.

"Kidnapped you!' I exclaim. "You had better tell me about this later."At Mokuba's nod I calm down but move slightly in front of him.

"State your name right now." Seto demands.

"I am Marik." Purple, because it's obvious that isn't really Marik says.

'Well.' I think 'It seems as of this person is working for Marik just like Bakura is. If the writings on his face are anything to go by then he is definitely Marik's right hand man."

Joey and Brown haired guy walk in front of Purple looking fairly angry.

Joey makes an angry noise and then says determinedly "I'll kick your brainwashin' keister."

"You are no match for me fool." Purple says in a hauntingly deep voice as he turns his head toward Joey.

Joey looked even angrier and says "The only reason I'm not tossin' you out by your cape right now is so I can save your energy to kick your but in the finals. Got that pal?"

I scoff "Please Wheeler first it's a cloak not a cape and second you don't have the strength someone twice your size in body mass."

"Don't talk about Joey that way." Brown states angrily.

"I'll keep that in mind brown haired guy." I say, still not knowing his name.

"Its Tristan not brown haired guy and don't you forget it." Brown, no, Tristan states.

"I should disqualify you right now." Seto states bringing our attention back to the matter at hand. "For capturing my little brother Mokuba. But you have something that I want. And before the finals are over your Egyptian God card will be mine."

"Now that's what I call determination, or an unhealthy obsession." Rex says.

Weevil nods and adds. "What kind of brother would still allow their brother's kidnapper to continue in their tournament for the sake of a card? Even my precious Insect Queen isn't worth that."

"Doesn't look like you have too many friends round here tattoo face." Mokuba says not realizing that the tattoos are really scars marred into Purple's skin.

Purple only scoffs and walks to another area of the stadium

"I think I scared him Yug." Joey whispers to Yugi.

"Alright can I have your attention please." One of Seto's workers says. "Eight out of nine of you are here. So now it's time to announce that although your locator cards led you here, this is not the spot of the Battler City finals."

The other worker, Roland, steps up and says "The actual tournament arena should be arriving here any second now folks."

At his words Joey states "I'm lost." While Yugi and I ask in unison "Where are the finals?"

The stadium lights start to point into the sky. Where a shape is making its way over the stadium

"Look up there. Its Kaiba's blimp." Joey exclaims.

The blimp was blue at the ends and on the cockpit while white in the middle. Not surprising if you consider Seto's obsession with his Blue-Eyes. The Kaiba Corp logo was painted onto the sides of the blimp in the same blue color. Everyone was in awe at the Battle City's final stadium.

"Seems like we're going to be flying high today." I say.

"Come on guys." I say to the boys. "It's time to board the blimp."

We get Weevil and Rex's room keys from Seto with only a comment from him about it not being worth it to try and keep us away from each other.

"Hold it." One goon says to Tea and her friends. "I can't let you four on bored without tournament I.D.'s."

The squad starts to make protesting noises and Joey's sister says. "Please sir. I've been looking forward to seeing my brother actually duel for a long time."

Well doesn't that tug the heartstrings? I tell the guys to hold on, grab Mokuba and walk over to the group.

"Give it a rest Roland." Mokuba says. "We can bend the rules for them. I don't have an I.D. card."

"Neither do Weevil and Rex." I add. "But Seto still gave them two guest rooms on the blimp to use. So what's the problem with letting a few more cheerleaders aboard this lovely airship?"

"But there." Roland pauses looking for a reason not to allow them on bored. "Mr. Kaiba's rules."

"Well big bro?" Mokuba and I ask.

Seto closes his eyes and replies "Whatever" In an uncaring voice. "Just let the dweebs go."

The squad starts cheering and runs on to the blimp.

"What's the score now Mokie?" I ask

"Younger Kaiba's twelve, annoying workers two." Mokuba replies. But adds as an afterthought "And don't call me Mokie Mia!"

"Thanks Seto" we say as we rush inside the blimp.

* * *

We were staring out the glass area of the blimp after going to our rooms and dropping our stuff off. There was an amazing view of the city from up her. But sadly I seemed to be the only person to enjoy it.

"Hey Weevil" I say. The boys turn to me and I continue "It looks like everything should be in one of your ant colonies from up here doesn't it?"

Rex laughs and Weevil replies "Whatever Mia. Just don't get to close to the glass Mia. You might end up breaking the glass and fall off the blimp."

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask with a Seto like smirk.

Weevil's face turns red and he replies "Well…no…what I meant was that…. That with your luck…..Ya know what? Forget I even mentioned anything"

We all took a few moments to laugh. It was nice to be back where I belong and I was hoping that this time I wouldn't have to leave. Other than Hogwarts, there was nothing stopping my family from returning to Domino City and I fully intend to come back here at the end of my schooling.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Weevil and Rex pulling me into the cafeteria. Apparently I had missed the announcement telling us that we need to meet in here for the announcement of the first match. I was curious about how the matches were going to be decided due to the fact that Seto would have to have a completely random drawing system as to not be considered setting the matches up in his or someone else's favor.

* * *

"Well I wish you the best of luck in the finals Mai." Is what I hear as I look through the food that my amazing brother had laid out for us. He had even remembered my favorite. Oh dango, how I had missed its delicious taste. And now I have one more name down on my list. Everyone was either socializing or eating except for Purple so I decide it's time for me to tell him that I know his little secret.

I walk over to Purple and lean against the wall next to him.

"I know you're not really Marik" I say. At his slightly surprised look I continue. "I know that Namu is really Marik and that you're very loyal to him."

"How?" He asks as he turned his face down to hide his surprise from the others in the room.

I start to explain "Well your boss shouldn't really talk in an alley where anyone could overhear him. I can also read the hieroglyphics on your face. It's obvious that you're only trying to help Marik but I can tell just by watching that it will have to get worse before it can get better. By the way may I ask for your name? I'm Hermione but I like to be called Mia or Mione."

"Odion."

The lights turn off and I say to Odion. "Well then Odion it looks as though they're going to tell us the first match now so let's head off then."

A Blue Eyes White Dragon version of a lottery drawer with the Kaiba Corp logo on it comes out of a hatch on a platform. 'It looks as though I was right in guessing that this was a random match tournament for the finals. I think to myself.

"Finalists and guests may I have your attention please." Roland starts. "Now the first two duelists of round one will be chosen by lottery. To guarantee fairness equally each pair of opponents will be chosen completely at random. You've all been assigned a number one through nine. The selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be declared until the winner is decided in the first duel. Thus you will not know the person's identity until just before you duel."

"I'm fighting the urge to yell out bingo." I comment

"Go ahead I'll laugh." The boy standing next to me, Duke Devlin, agrees.

I laugh and say "I like you. You're not annoying like most of them."

Roland continues "All nine balls are of equal size and weight. The selector produces result that is one-hundred percent random. Does everyone remember his or her number?" My number is nine. Save the best for last I always say. "We shall now begin to select the first two duelists for the finals round one. I'll engage the machine. Random select! Remember if your number is chosen you'll be participating in the first round of the Battle City finals." The first ball rolls into the slot. "And the first duelist is number two, Joey Wheeler."

Joey lets out a cheer and says "Alright now. Let's see which one of you losers I get to beat into the ground first."

The second ball falls into the slot. "Joey's opponent in the finals is number nine, Hermione Granger.

"Better watch it Wheeler." I say "It's time to win back the honor that you and your little friends took from my friends and I. The Insect Queen will be nice once I win though."

* * *

Battle City finals round one: Joey Wheeler vs. Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys and gals! I am so sorry for updating so late but my schedule has been becoming more and more hectic. I had dance camp, cheer camp, , wedding planning and much, much more. So I most likely won't be updating on a regular time priod until further notice but I did not nor will I give up on this story. This I shall promise you.

I don't own anything recognizable and possibly unrecognizable to the viewing readers. If I did there would be lot more pairings, romance, and horror.

* * *

"Hey Seto did I ever tell you how much I despise heights?" I ask as we reach the dueling stadium. It was on top of the freakin' blimp! Did he become more insane sense our last meeting or was this all Mokuba's idea?

"Yes you did." Seto replies. "But I figured this was sufficient payback for not letting me know that you were entering my tournament. We were originally holding the finals at the inside dueling stadium in the lower levels of the blimp."

As Joey and I stood on the dueling platform the others started to go closer to either Joey or I depending on who their cheering for. Weevil, Rex, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Tea, and surprisingly, or not so surprisingly Bakura (When asked he said "I just have a feeling that she's going to win. I don't mean to be offensive to Joey but I always listen to my feelings.") were all cheering for me while Yugi, Marik, Mai, and Tristan were rooting for Joey.

All of a sudden the dueling platform started rising above the miniature crowd. Seto was starting to take this payback thing a bit too far.

"This is so amazing. Were rising even higher off the ground, Thank you so much," I yell sarcastically at Seto.

"Well you can always give up and let me win right now Hermione. You can save me the trouble of beating you to the ground."Joey says

A small smirk appears on my face. "In your dreams Wheeler." I reply. "Now let's get this started so I can win that Insect Queen back from you."

"Alright I'll make this speech quick so we can begin this duel." Seto starts. "Kaiba Craft Three is now cruising at an altitude of four-thousand feet." At this I give off a small shriek and everyone except Seto and Roland laughed. "The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it you don't belong here."

"Yeh I dig this little twist." Tristan says.

"Little? You call possibly falling to your death a little twist?" I Exclaim.

"You have to admit Kaiba does know how to throw a tournament." Duke points out and silences me.

"You ready to lose this thing?" Joey asks.

"I don't know are you?" I retort.

"And now the first duel of the Battle City Tournament will begin. It's time to duel!" Roland shouts.

* * *

I smile. "You go ahead. Ladies first I always say."

"I play Guardian of the Labyrinth in attack mode. And place one card face down. Your turn." Joey says.

"Thanks." I reply. "First I'll play Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode. That will take a good chunk out of your lifepoints." Joey's lifepoints drop to 3,200

"Yugi doesn't that card have less attack point that Joey's Guardian?" Tristan asks.

"It does." Yugi replies. "I wonder what she has planned."

"Next I activate Sword of Deep-Seated." I say "This gives me a 500 point defense and attack boost now time to get rid of that guardian. Go grave keeper!"

"No!" Joey shouts as his lifepoints drop to 2,900.

"Finally, I place one card face down. Your turn Joey." I say in a mock sweet voice that sounds eerily like Professor Umbridge.

"First I play Giant Trunade. So say goodbye to your power boost." Joey says. "Next I'll play Pot of Greed." Joey takes his two cards and grins. "Alright! I activate Gearfied the Iron Knight. Now let's destroy that Gravekeeper!" My lifepoints drop to 3,000 "I place one card facedown and end my turn.

I look at all of my cards options. 'I have nothing that can stop this stupid knight. I guess all I can do is have a plan and hope for the best.' "I play flame Manipulator in attack mode. Next I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I play Alligator's Sword in attack mode." Joey says. "Now Alligator's Sword attack her Flame Manipulator."

I let out a small smile and say. "I was hoping you would do that I activate Fiery Fervor. Now my Manipulator's attack becomes 3000 until the end of this battle and your alligator's sword goes to the graveyard." Joey's lifepoints drop to 1,400.

"But I can still attack with Gearfried and take down your Manipulator. Go Gearfried!"

"Merde" I curse as my lifepoints drop to 2,100. "Well all I can do is place one card face down and end my turn."

"Well for my turn I'll attack your face down with Gearfried the Iron Knight." Joey says.

"Looks like you activated my absorbing jar. It may go down but it takes all of your spell and trap cards with it." I say as my lifepoints drop to 800.

"Not my Scapegoat." Joey says. "I end my turn."

"If Mia doesn't find a way out of this it may be the end for her yet." Weevil says.

"Don't lose faith in her yet guys." Mokuba says confidently. "If I know my sister I know she has a plan to win."

I draw my card and smile. I finally had a way to counter that stupid knight. "I play Rai Rider in defense mode. Next I activate the Sword of Deep-Seated giving my rider enough defense points to stop that stupid knight. And now I end my turn."

"I can't beat that yet but I will Hermione." Joey says. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Now it's time for your funeral Wheeler." I shout "I sacrifice Rai Rider to summon Saber Beetle in attack mode. Now Saber Beetle attack that Iron Knight." Joey's lifepoints drop to 800. "With that I end my turn."

"First I play Hayabusa Knight in attack mode and equip it with Legendary Sword. Next I activate both Skull Dice and Grateful Dice. "

"Is Wheeler an idiot? I mean he just made the riskiest move I've ever seen in a duel." Rex exclaims.

"I wouldn't count Joey out just yet." Tea says. "His luck has gotten him through a lot of duels before this one. Now we have to see whose luck is stronger Joey's or Hermione's."

The Skull dice stops first. It lands on a six making Saber Beetle's attack 1800.

"Now all Joey has to do is roll a six and he wins." Yugi says.

"But if he doesn't then Hermione is the winner." Mai reminds them.

The grateful dice begins to slow down. Now you can make out the dots on the dice. It turns and starts to tilt on the edge between the six and the four. Suddenly it lands. On the top is the number that makes me grin and Joey's face drop. It's the four.

"It looks like all I can do now is end my turn" Joey says sadly.

"Well wheeler it looks as if your luck has run out. "I say with a smirk. "Now I attack with my Saber Beetle and Finish off your life points."

* * *

Joey's life points drop to 0 and he drops to his knees. My smirk drops and I walk over to him. It almost looks as though he wants to cry.

"I lost." He mumbles. "I lost in the first duel of the tournament. How could I lose?"

"Luck." I answer. Once he looks up at me I continue. "That last move you made could have and almost did win it for you. You were hard to beat and honestly one of the best duelists I have ever had to face." I reach out my hand and he smiles as he grabs my hand and I help him up.

"I think I owe you something" Joey says as he hands me two cards, one being the Insect Queen. "I think you deserve a card for winning two and not just one for that annoying bug boy."

"Thanks. But this doesn't mean were friends." I say as I walk to the elevator. Suddenly I turn around with a smirk on my face. "And if it makes you feel any better you took longer to beat than Kaiba."

The last thing I hear before the elevator closes is shouts of "Did ya hear that? She said I'm better then you moneybags!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers! Its finally time to post a new chapter! Once school comes I'll be able to write so much more because of the fat that I wont be away constantly. So a big round of applause. *Clap Clap Clap Clap* I also have a poll up on my account page to see if you want Hermione to go to Noah's Virtual World...So in other news I decided to adopt a poor story that I couldn't let be abandoned forever. So that will be coming to you on the first day of school so I have something to look forward to :) So enjoy the story and don't forget to leave all questions and comments in the reviews!**_

* * *

I step out of the elevator only to come face to face with a figure seemingly cloaked in shadows. As the shadows slowly start move away from the figure I can make out Bakura standing in front of me, the so called 'millennium item' glowing brighter as the darkness surrounding us lifts.

For a few moments we stare silently at one another. But then rapidly he grabs me by my wrists and pins me against the stretch of wall nearest to us. His face is almost nose to nose with mine and his tongue slowly starts to run against my lips in a slow steady way that makes my breath quicken. After he finishes Bakura lowers his eyes as if studying the rest of my body, stopping to observe my earrings closely before moving on. Once he finishes he gives what seems like an approving nod to himself and raises his head to meet my eyes.

"You haven't changed much Amunet." Bakura says. "Still as beautiful as you were back when we were still together in Ancient Egypt. Though I do hope you haven't forgotten your past talents after all this time away from me."

"Who are you talking about" I ask. "I have no idea who the woman is that your mistaking me with is, but I know that my name is Hermione and certainly not Amunet. So if you will please get off me then I will get on my way and happily never speak of this again."

Bakura only shakes his head with a barely noticeable smirk and replies "It's a shame that your memories seem to be gone my dear but once they return you will remember where you belong, at my side as my eternal queen. I promise you that I will find a way to return your lost memories but I should warn you. Until you remember what you're meant to be, I will be watching you to make sure that nobody puts there filthy hands on what's mine. "

With that said he leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips before vanishing back into the shadows and out of my sight.

'He must be mental.' I think t myself as I walk into the hallway. 'It's not like I've met him anywhere. Though the name does sound slightly familiar. Maybe I should do some research.'

* * *

Walking back into the main room of the blimp I notice that I'm the last one to arrive (Other than that mysterious last competitor but he/she obviously isn't coming). Everyone was scattered around the room talking, Eating, and observing in the case of Seto and Odion. I decided to strike up a conversation with Odion who was closest to me.

"It seems as if everyone's enjoying themselves." I say

"Yes." Odion agrees. He pauses for a moment before saying "My master wishes to speak with you after the next match if you are willing to do so."

"I think that can be arranged. " I agree. "Though I want to be able to bring Weevil and Rex along." At his questioning gaze I clarify "Well we don't keep secrets from each other unless we have to ('Such as there being a law against telling magic to muggles outside relatives.' I think, trying to remind myself why I have to keep such a big part of my life from them.) and I don't feel like starting now. If he wants to converse with me then he has to agree on my terms."

Odion nods his head in recognition. "I will ask him about your terms but it would be wise for you to take your leave for now. People are starting to stare at you."

"Well then I will see you after the match" I say and I head over t where Rex and Weevil are arguing over which is better, insects or dinosaurs, for what seems like the thousandth time.

"I am telling you insects are much more amazing then you extinct reptiles." Weevil says.

Rex clenches his fists and argues. "Yeh maybe better as a snack but dinosaurs were rulers of the earth!"

Weevil chuckles a bit before pointing out. "Were as in they happen to be dead now while insects have survived more than twice the length any of your cold-blooded beasts have."

"At least dinosaurs could handle themselves in a fight. I bet your puny ants could only cower in fear at the mighty Dinosaurs wrath." Rex Rages.

"Why you-"

"Guys there both equally as awesome okay." I say. Trying to play peacekeeper. "I mean if they weren't both great then why would we, the best possible people to ever roam the earth, like them?"

"But Mia you have to admit that dinosaurs are the best." Rex whines "I mean the best card in your deck is a dinosaur card."

"It may be the strongest card but all cards are equal in importance" I reprimand "Weather the cards a fairy, fiend, insect, dragon or beast. And don't you forget that Rex Raptor"

"Fine. Fine." Rex says putting his hands up in surrender. "So who do ya think is going to duel next?"

"From my calculations there's a very low chance that Mia will have to duel again but other than that I cannot say who." Weevil says

"I have to say that out of all people on the blimp it will most likely be Yugi dueling next. He'll probably be facing someone slightly evil or insane, like Bakura or Seto, but not the evilest person on the ship yet as he always has to be last person to fight. But then again that's only going by Tea's stories about their adventures, what always happens in books I read, and his tremendously bad luck in situations such as these." I say with a confidant look on my face

Both boys sweat drop and say "Only you Mia."

Over at the lottery machine Roland comes back out. He turns on the machine and we all gather around it. Though most are excited some people, i.e. Joey, look a bit depressed.

"It is time to announce the second duel for the Battle City tournament Finals. Remember if your number is chosen you will be a duelist in the second round of the Battle City Finals." He says

The bingo balls continue to roll around and around the machine until eventually one falls into the slot.

Roland picks up the ball and announces. "The first duelist is number six, Bakura."

Bakura puts on an obviously fake shocked expression, though I'm the only one that seems to notice and says. "Me I'm the first duelist?"

"You sure your all right man?" Tristan asks.

"Yeh Bakura." Tea adds "You should really be in bed resting."

"You shouldn't even be walking let alone dueling." Tristan finishes.

"He looks fine to me." I say. Remembering my encounter with him only minutes ago I add. "Though are you sure he can duel? He might have some head trauma or mental issues if I recall."

Though most just ignore my comment Rex and Weevil meet my eyes. Silently telling me that we need to talk sooner rather than later. I lift my head in acknowledgement and they turn back to the conversation.

Bakura only smiles and says "Oh don't worry. I'm fine. Being chosen so soon just took me by surprise."

Roland interrupts our conversation by saying "Please stand by as the next duelist is chosen."

The next ball comes out much faster than the one before it.

"Bakura's opponent in the second duel is duelist number three, Yugi Moto."

Rex leans over to me and says "Wow Mia. You were right."

"What can I say?" I reply in a sarcastically pompous voice. "My amazing guessing skills astound even me some times."

"The second duel of the Battle City Finals will begin immediately in the Stratus Dueling Arena." Roland announces

It was time for the second duel, Ryou Bakura vs. Yugi Moto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ladies and Gentlemen I present the eighth chapter! I found out that I have little to no time most days but I will try so much harder for more frequent chapters. In other news I have a new story that I had to write once I fond it. Poor story was up for adoption. Soo please try and read Change of Hands.**

**I don't own any recognizable material**

* * *

Weevil and Rex pulled me away from the group as we left the room for the duel. I sighed, knowing that it was time to explain my comment from a few minutes ago.

"So care to explain why you made that comment?" Weevil asks "You seemed a bit bugged at Bakura."

"What ever do you mean my dear four-eyes?" I ask in the most innocent voice I can muster.

"Don't play dumb with us Mia." Rex says. "You know exactly what we're talking about so tell us."

"Fine." I say "It all started when I got off of the elevator after my duel. When I exited the elevator something seemed off…" With that I tell them exactly what happened between Bakura and me. As I told them the story their faces kept changing expressions. First it was shock, then anger, after that surprise, to anger once again, until they ended on protective and a bit worried.

"Mia" Weevil started. "I don't want you to go anywhere near that psychopath. He may have some kind of mental illness that could make him hurt you or something even worse than that."

"I don't think that's it." I say, unconvinced of Weevil's story. "It seems as though he honestly believes that he has some connection to this Amunet women he mistaked me for."

"Yeh and do you believe that he's from ancient Egypt to?" Rex asks sarcastically.

"Of course not." I reply. "But there is a chance, however small, that there may be an ancestor of his that once was close to this Amunet. He may have read the stories and, as the ancient Egyptian religion believed in reincarnation, thought that he was the person reincarnated and that I was his ancestor's queen or whatever she was to him."

"Though a possible theory Rex and I both agree that you should stay as far away from Bakura as possible." Weevil says.

"Fine." I relent. "I promise that I will try to stay as far away from the insane Bakura as Weevil does from spiders. Now let's go to the duel. I need to observe my competition."

Rex and I laugh all the way to the elevator as Weevil yells at us in indignation.

* * *

"I am telling you I have a perfectly sane reason for being afraid of arachnids." Weevil defends as we step out of the elevator.

"Yeh and that reason is?" I ask, raising my left brow.

"Guys" Rex tries, and fails, to interrupt.

"They capture and eat those poor innocent insects that get stuck in their webs. Just imagine what one would do to me." Weevil says. I don't plan to ever tell Weevil about the acromantula nest at Hogwarts. He would most likely go into a comatose state if I did.

"Guys" Rex says, this time with more urgency.

"Honestly." I sigh ignoring Rex's growing attempts to interrupt, "Weevil the spiders are much more afraid of you then you are of them. You need to get over this fear. It's a preposterous thing to be afraid of."

"Says the girl who started sobbing when we had to go to the top of the top of Tokyo Tower for our 4th grade field trip. "Weevil shoots back "We didn't even get past the first st-"

"GUYS WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Rex shouts, gaining our attention. We turn to face him and he continues. "Thank you. Now turn around and you'll see why I interrupted your insult competition."

We turn around and I can see why Rex wanted us to stop. The duel seemed to already be a few turns in but that's not what drew my attention. Surrounding the duelists and onlookers seemed to be an almost crystal dome that want out to a few feet in front of us. We could see into the duel but I have a feeling that they can't see out. You could make out a field spell on the inner layer of the dome in the form of a bunch of facial features such as eyes, lips, and ears so I assume that whoever played it is the one who caused this.

"Weevil, Rex" I say turning to them. "I want you two to stay on the other side of this what-ever it is. I have a theory and I need to test it."

"Only if you tell us why." They say in unison.

"Well if I'm correct and you know that I usually am, then this dome is being used to keep them in but not us out. That means that I can walk into it but once I pass the barrier, I won't be able to get out. I need you two to wait out here so I have eyes and ears on the outside. The fake Marik and the last competitor are still out here and you can warn them or try to find out what's happening." I explain.

They silently nod and I walk into the barrier. I felt like I was being coated in ice and lit on fire all at once for the single second it took me to get though.

"Wow. That almost beat out the troll as the worst experience I've ever had." I mutter under my breath. I try to put my hand through the dome and just as I expected it felt like I was toughing a hard surface. "Well looks like I'm not getting out of here anytime soon." I wave to where I think Rex and Weevil are and walk over to join Seto and Mokuba near the dueling platform.

"What took you so long big sis?" Mokuba asks when I stop in between him and Seto.

"I'll tell you later." I respond. "But first I have to report something to you two about this duel."

"What's so important that it can't wait?" Seto asks. "I need to focus all my attention on Yugi incase he plays Slifer the Sky Dragon."

My face grows serious "The fact that everyone here is trapped until the duels over." Seto looks over at me with a spark of interest and motions for me to continue. "I don't know what it is but where you see a simple field spell card there is actually a dome that's acting as a force field to keep us all locked inside. From my ability to enter but not exit the dome people I'm able to gather that it's like a door that only locks on one side. If my hypothesis is correct then once this duel is over the area should go back to normal and we'll be able to enter and exit freely."

"Then I guess all we can do is wait the duel out and see if it was worth our while." Seto states calmly.

Mokuba and I share a slightly nervous look and continue to watch the duel.

"Each turn the destiny board will reveal one letter." Bakura says with a dark smirk on his sharp features. "And then, after all five turns past and all the letters are revealed, this duel will end and you'll lose absolutely everything Yugi. And I will gain everything you took away from me."His eyes look over to meet mine "Isn't that right my queen?" He lets out a dark laugh that sent shivers down my spine. Weevil was right this guy is mental.

"Your destiny board dosen't frighten me." Yugi shouts to Bakura. "I'll defeat you well before that message is spelled out in a few more turns. After all it is my destiny to win."

The friendship squad started shouting encouraging words at Yugi but I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Bakura may be off his rocker but he also has to be a strategic mastermind. How else could he only have one duel and still make it into the Battle City Finals.

"This looks bad." Mokuba says to Seto and me.

"This is definitely going to be more interesting than I expected." I comment with a cool facade. Seto taught it to me saying that, and I quote, "My little sister has to be as impenetrable as I am. If not then there would be too many suitors for e to deal with."

Seto just stared off. Probably thinking about those Egyptian god cards that he oh so enjoys ranting about.

Bakura let out another dark laugh. "Yugi, with your evil ghost possessing your monsters and my destiny board on the playing field, you're done. Only four more turns and your victory is mine. Now I play the dark door. With this magic card on the playing field, you can only attack once per turn." Yugi let out a shocked grunt. "Your chances of defeating me have just decreased. And next I'll play earthbound spirit. It won't be around for long" Another laugh is let out, but it softens when he notices be slowly backing away. "I plan on sacrificing it. You see in order to keep my dark sanctuary card in play I need to sacrifice a monster each turn. So be gone."

"Time for me to put an end to this." Yugi says. Though I have no idea why he still sounds so confidant.

"Well then." Bakura says. "You seem to be having trouble making up your mind Yugi. Perhaps you should surrender now."

"Never!" Yugi calls out confidently. "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode. Now my Dark Magician Girl attack his life points directly!"

Bakura is quick to counter. "Dark ghost counter attack." And his counter hits Yugi directly.

"What's going on?" Yugi asks.

"Yugi." I call out. "Each turn his spirit can posses a different monster." What I may not like him after all he's done to my pseudo family but he at least needs to know the card effects.

"Quite right my darling." Bakura comments. Seto, Mokuba, Tea, and possibly even Rex and Weevil let out a growl at that one.

"This is why I tell you not to be nice to people." Seto mutters under his breath.

"And now that your turn is over my destiny board gets another letter." Bakura says smugly.

"Wait." Yugi exclaims as if he's come up with a brilliant idea. "Our duel disks only have five slots. Which means only five magic cards can be I play at once and each of your letters is one magic card. So as long as your dark door card is in play you can't spell out your entire word."

Bakura just grins and replies. "Very observant Yugi. However with dark sanctuary I can play more than five magic cards. In other words even with my dark door magic card on the playing field I can still play all five letters of the destiny bored and finish you off." He lets out an even crueler laugh then before and I grab a hold of Seto's hand for reassurance. At this point I wasn't even caring about how high up we were. "Yugi, your hope of winning this duel is over. In just three short turns you will be finished. Say good bye to the finals."

"Yugi's only choice right now is to find a way to guess which monster Bakura possessed." Mokuba says.

"I don't think Yugi has the power to read minds Mokie." I say. "But maybe he can still pull it off."

"As long as the power of Dark Sanctuary surrounds us I'm in control." Bakura says, bringing me and Mokuba back to the duel. "I summon Sangen, and now I'll sacrifice it to maintain the power of dark sanctuary. Sangen's special ability allows me to draw one more card after it's been sent to the graveyard. Now let's see what you can do. Not much I'm sure.

"You're wrong." Yugi states. "I draw. Gamma the magnet warrior attack now."

"You've triggered my trap card. Dark Spirit of the Silent." Bakura counters. "This card instantly stops your magnet warrior from attacking me." His mouth turns upward in a wild grin. "Did you honestly believe I'd let you attack my life points directly Yugi? Never. And there's more once my trap card stops your warrior from attacking, it forces you Dark Magician Girl to attack."

"No!" Yugi shouts. "If my Dark Magician girl is the one that's possessed and she attacks you then that means I lose more lifepoints."

"You're correct." Bakura agrees. "And she is so say goodbye to 1250 lifepoints. Looks like as you grow weaker, my lifepoints go higher and higher.

(Yugi: 750/ Bakura: 3400) (A/n Sorry I forgot to put them up until now. It won't happen again.)

"I don't know if Yugi can get out of this one."I say

"Don't count him out yet." Seto says.

"Well why not big brother?" Mokuba asks."I can't find any way to win. I think Bakura's strategy is almost airtight."

"Key word being almost." Seto says, not once turning away from the duel. "There are only two ways that he can get out of it. But it's only a matter of if he can find them out."

"All these ghosts and spirits in this duel are freaking me out though." Mokuba states while his ees bug out and he starts to shake slightly. I silently move him into the middle of us and lay a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm afraid this duel is over." Bakura says. "Too bad. There's no hope left. One more attack to your life points and you're finished."

"I place two cards facedown." Yugi calls in a serious tone. "And end my turn."

"So." Bakura says with cockiness dripping off of every letter. "I see that you haven't yet realized that nothing can save you now. It's merely a matter of time Yugi."

"Wrong." Yugi disagrees. "I can assure you that your evil ghost of dark sanctuary is in for a rude awakening. And once it's gone I will be free to attack you."

"You're no match for the power of my deck Yugi." Bakura assures

"We'll see about that. Yugi says.

"Time is running out." Bakura points out. "Look at the destiny board." The destiny board now makes out another latter to spell fin. "Two short turns and it's all over. I play souls of the forgotten and sacrifice it to keep Dark Sanctuary. It's time for you to try and attack me again…if you dare. But remember, one of your monsters is possessed so be careful. Now make your move."

Yugi adopts a small smile "I'll do it with pleasure. I have a plan to demolish your evil ghost once and for all."

"It can't be." Bakura denies.

"It is." Yugi ensures "And once your ghost is gone I won't have to worry about my monsters being possessed. Say goodbye to your ghost."

"My invisible ghost possesses a monster now." Bakura say. "So why don't you figure out where it is and then destroy it?"

"I don't have to figure out where your dark ghost is." Yugi replies. "I have a card in my deck that can find it for me. And now behold the trap card Collected Power! It forces certain magic cards to focus its effects on Kuriboh. "

'It seems like he's figured it all out.' I think with a curious glint in my eye. 'Now let's see how he finishes him off.'

"So who's in control now?" Yugi asks confidently. "I knew that your evil ghost lived within dark sanctuary. Therefore, I knew I had to play my trap card collected powers because it would force it out of its hiding place and into Kuriboh."

"What do you plan to do?" Bakura questions.

"Simple. Yugi answers, holding up a spell card. "I'll use this. A spell card called Exile of the Wicked which will automatically destroy my Kuriboh." He lets out a small, but relieved chuckle."So Exile of the Wicked destroys my Kuriboh and his Dark Ghost. And now evil spirit of Dark Sanctuary be gone!"

"You may have destroyed my ghost." Bakura starts. "But my destiny board will still destroy you in two turns when it completes its message."

"Don't count on it." Yugi states. "This duel isn't over and it's still my move." Bakura looks up at Yugi with a shocked expression

"Yugi did it!" Mokuba cheers.

"But that doesn't mean much until he can find a way to either get rid of or avoid the Destiny Board. Not to mention he still has to get rid of dark sanctuary." I point out.

"Alright I think it's time to bring back a monster from the graveyard." Yugi says. "I play Monster Reborn. I'll bring back a monster from your graveyard. Dark Necrofear return. So say goodbye to your dark sanctuary. Sense destroying Dark Necrofear released it I knew bringing it back would defeat it." \

Bakura starts to visibly tense. "No!"

Yugi's mouth turns up in a small grin. "And now that dark sanctuary is gone I'm afraid to say that you're no longer permitted to have more than five magic cards being played at a time. This may foil some of your plans. And now I'll attack your lifepoints directly with Dark Necrofear!" Necrofear's eyes dilate and shoot a large beam of light at Bakura. "Alright. This duels almost done sense you've lost more than half your lifepoints."

(Bakura: 1200/ Yugi: 750)

Bakura clenches his fist in determination. "Now I add my fourth letter to the destiny board. The letter A."

"F I N A." Yugi reads. "Your word is final. It's too bad you'll never play the last letter. Look at your duel disk. You have five magic cards in play and you have no room for any others. So if you want to play the last letter of your message you must discard your dark doo magic card and its effect on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once in a turn. And with no monsters to protect you and only 1200 life points my three monsters would wipe you out in one turn. The decision is yours."

"This can't be true." Bakura says, struggling to find the words.

Seto makes a small noise and Mokuba and I look over at him.

"What Seto?" We ask  
"It's not over." Seto comments. "I think Bakura has something else planned for Yugi."

"Now prepare yourself Yugi." Bakura says. "Its y move and this duel is far from over." He looks at his drawn card and start laughing in a completely mental way. "I've done it Yugi. The time has arrived for me to regain my control with this card. It's all over Yugi. The card that I hold in my hand is my key to annihilating you."

"What card have you drawn?" Yugi demands.

"Something that will take all that you have." Bakura states." Its over Yugi. The card I have in my hand will destroy you."

Yugi seems to have grown anxious. He couldn't take waiting it seems and yells "Enough talk. Make your move."

"It's time for you to lose it all." Bakura says, His eyes reflecting madness. "You may have destroyed my dark sanctuary and its magic but that was only temporary. A magic that powerful does not fade so easily. So I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist.

"What's your plan? Tell me." Yugi demands.

"He's going to use Jowgen's effect to destroy Dark Necrofear and bring back his Dark Sanctuary isn't he Seto?" I ask, knowing exactly what this card could do.

Seto only lets out a small nod in conformation.

"By discarding one card in my hand I can use Jowgen the Spiritualist to destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field. So I sacrifice this card to activate Jowgen to do my dirty work for me. Destroy Dark Necrofear."

"You sent dark Necrofear back to the card graveyard." Yugi says, as if trying to take in what just happened. "That means one thing.

"Yes." Bakura confirms. "That means Dark Sanctuary is returning and covering the field with its powerful magic. This will allow me to play the fifth and last letter of the Destiny Board spelling out its complete message. A message that will end this duel and you Yugi. It all happens in just one turn so prepare to say goodbye to the Battle City Finals and so much more. I'd suggest giving up now Yugi. Nothing you do can stop me from completing the destiny board. I shall reveal the last letter next turn and you will automatically lose everything. And sense I must sacrifice a monster to maintain dark sanctuary, farewell Jowgen. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Remember y ghost is back to posses one of your monsters."

"I'm well aware." Yugi assures.

"But which one will I choose? You'll have to guess eh Yugi?" Bakura taunts. "But attacking me with a possessed monster could cost you your lifepoints. Choose wisely."

"Fine" Yugi states. "I have no intention of losing I've outsmarted your spirit once before and I plan to do it again. The first thing I need to do is figure out which of my monsters your evil spirit possessed."

"It's your last turn Yugi." Bakura says. "Just one move more and I shall win. You're done once and for all! You can't win Yugi. Can't you see? I have already defeated you. Just make your move so I can end this duel Yugi."

'The only thing Yugi can do to win now is draw his egyptian god card.' I think. 'It's the most powerful card in his deck if what Seto says is true.'

I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Guardian to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi yells

An enormous, blinding white light appears and shoots into the air. Two wing form off of the side of the blimp that reach out much farther than the arena can hold. A red Dragon forms from the light coiling around the blimp several times. It has to be the largest duel monster I've ever seen. Though, for some reason I can't help but think that I've seen larger.

"Yugi." Bakura says after he gets over his shock. "Your Egyptian god card is powerful but it does not guarantee your victory I've come much too far to lose now."

Yugi just smiles "I'm afraid it's over."

"The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wandering the field Yugi." Bakura says, trying to regain control of the duel. "And now my evil ghost it's time to attack. Posses Slifer the Sky Dragon." The ghost was only deflected off and destroyed. Bakura gained a shocked look on his face. "What happened? The ghost had no effect. I can't lose there's too much at stake for me."

You won't win. This duel is over." Yugi states confidently "Prepare to lose."

"This can't be." Bakura denies, shaking his head.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon attack his life points with-"But he stopped. He could feel it also it seems. Something was coming.

Odion walked in at a brisk pace holding the Millennium Rod in his left hand facing us. Following him was a panting Rex and Weevil.

"We tried to stop him Mia but he just shoved us aside and walked through." Weevil says, panting in between each word.

"Yeh I even tried some of my moves, Yah know the ones that end up with Weevil in the emergency room but he wouldn't budge." Rex agreed.

"It's okay guys I don't doubt that he has an important reason for being here." I comment with my eyes narrowed like a hawk.

"Perhaps you want to wait before you attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon" Odion says in a low, demonic voice.

What do you want Marik. Yugi asks with his jaw tight and fists clenched.

"Hey come up here and get a piece of this." Joey shouts so loud it can be heard from the other side of the platform. He goes to attack Odion but is held back by Duke and Tristan.

"Hey you just who do you think you are anyway?" Mokuba asks angrily. "You can't just bust in here and interrupt someone else's duel."

"Wait a second Mokuba." I say. Everyone turns to me. "If he's telling you to stop that attack then there has to be a reason. Maybe we should find out what it is and not just try to obliterate him on sight."

Odion gives a small nod in thanks and continues "Listen carefully. Bakura is now under the control of the Millennium Rod and he will do only what I command him to do."

Honestly if I were anyone else he would've had me hook, line, and sinker. But Rex, Weevil, and I all knew that this wasn't mind control. If it was then he wouldn't have cornered me. This was something else.

"What? How can that be?" Yugi asks. "I thought the spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura."

If I had to guess then that's the truth. The real Ryou Bakura is most likely being controlled by a Bakura from ancient Egypt who was trapped in the ring. It reminds me of Professor Moody's class all over again.

"That is true." Odion agreed. "But now I am in control of both Bakura and the Spirit. And now I shall prove it by freeing your friends mind.

Bakura falls to the ground and grads his hurt arm. I felt a flow f negative energy leave and a rush of good energy hit me like a fresh breath of air.

"My arm." Ryou says in a slightly higher pitched voice. "It hurts."

Everyone on the other side start yelling, asking if Ryou's okay.

"Yugi help me." Ryou manages gets out in an almost a whisper." I-I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel?" He pulls up his sleeve and looks at his injury. "What happened to my arm?" He was utterly confused.

Seto nods before I can even ask what I want to. I guess he knows me to well sometimes. I walk over to a slot and insert a special keycard they're only made for employees, and Seto, Mokuba, and I. A ladder appears out of the side and I climb up the stairs which take me next to Ryou. He looks up at me as I bend down next to him.

"Listen." I say as softly as he is. "Though you don't know what's going on I do. I know you don't know me but I'm asking you to trust me okay?"

"I don't know why but I do trust you." Ryou reply which makes me smile a bit.

"I'm not going to lie to you." I start. "The spirit of the ring has been controlling you for a while now. How long I don't know, but at least a few days. You're currently in the Battle City finals on top of a blimp for a duel. Apparently the spirit you have inside of you has some connection with a pre-reincarnation version of me so that's why you trust me and I you if your spirit can be trusted that is. Yugi is going to finish the game with the decision of winning or losing. After that you're going to be brought to your room where your arm will be treated." I don't know why I even cared about this person but I know I have a connection with him and if he's hurt then I need to help him stay alive or I'll never find out.

"This is definitely the real Ryou Bakura." I state to the others. At their confused looks I just say "Trust me. I've dealt with possession before." I was true Harry did get possessed by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries.

"He's in pain." Odion says, drawing attention back to him. "Without the spirit of the ring he is weak. Therefore, you may want to reconsider your attack. The devastation of Slifer attack could make your friends condition even worse."

"What!" Yugi exclaims

"Would you risk the health of your friend?" Odion asks.

"Only a mere coward would do something like this to win a duel." Yugi says angrily.

"That's a cheap trick Marik." Joey agrees.

"Bakura." Tristan yells to Ryou "Hang it there.

"Yugi." Tea yells.

Odion turns and walks out. Weevil and Rex try to follow but can't make it past the barrier. I'll have to ask Odion how he was able to get through when see him next.

"I don't feel very well Yugi." Bakura calls out to his friend. Yugi and the others turn to him.

"Bakura" Yugi shouts and tries to run to Ryou. Sadly, He's stopped by the Roland.

"Stop." Roland says. "You are not allowed to have contact with your opponent during the duel. Take one more step and you are disqualified."

Stop the duel right now." My cousin says

"Yeh." Tristan agrees. "We have to get Bakura to the hospital now."

"If you don't continue to duel you will forfeit the match." Roland says.

"Don't worry Guys." I say. "I'll make sure he's fine until we can get him to the hospital. Just finish the duel."

"Yugi help." Apparently Ryou's comment got to Yugi and he started panicking a bit.

"Yugi." Seto starts. "I'll make this decision very easy for you. Finish him off.

"I offer you the second warning." Roland repeats. "Make your move or lose your spot in the finals. Now go."

Joey decided that it was a good idea to try and climb up the side of the platform. "Hey buddy! Can't you see the poor guys injured? C'mon what kinda show you guys running' here?"

Duke and Tristan join him and there almost up when Roland looses it. "Get off of there or else you will be kicked off of this air ship and your duel disk will be confiscated."

"What?" Joey yells. "Are you kidden' me? If I come down here he's not the only one who's gonna need medical attention."Luckily Tristan and Joey knock him off of the dueling platform before anyone actually got into a fist fight.

"Then why can Mione be up there without getting in trouble?" Tea asks Roland.

"That's because Mrs. Granger not only owns 20% of Kaiba Corp that was given to her by Mr. Kaiba. But she also has special privileges given to her by the Kaiba brothers. One of those privileges is being allowed to give medical attention to any duelist that is hurt. Now continue the duel."

"Yugi." Seto says. "Do it."

"Please someone help me." Ryou says while clinging onto me. "I don't feel well at all. I must lie down and get some rest. Please."

"Don't worry." I say, trying to console him. "It will be over soon and then we can get you looked at."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounds Bakura. A gust of wind pushed me off of the platform where Rex and Weevil caught me.

"Are you alright Mia?" They ask

"Yeh I'm fine but I think the Spirit is taking over Ryou again." I answer. They look at me questioningly and I say "I'll tell you later."

"I'm back Yugi." Bakura says. The dark energy rolling off of him in waves.

"It's you!" Yugi exclaims.

"That's right." Bakura agrees. "Your friend Bakura, I still need him. So if you plan on using you egyptian god card Yugi. Why don't you use it on me? Now, come one Yugi!"

'Wow' I think. 'Is Bakura actually being protective over his other half? Maybe I judged him wrong. Maybe there's more to both Bakura's then I originally thought

"Alright." Yugi says. "It's time. Now go Slifer the Sky Dragon attack." Bakura let out a small smile, one that didn't have a insane look to it, seconds before Slifer's beam of light hit him.

* * *

When the beam of light disappeared and the duel ended you could clearly see Bakura and/or Ryou on the ground with the Millennium Ring next to him.

"Ant the winner is Duelist number three, Yugi Moto." Roland announces.

The arena lowered and as expected everyone except for Seto ad Roland ran at Bakura/Ryou. What wasn't expected was when the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Rod, though that was unnoticed by everyone other than Weevil, Rex and I, and weirdly enough my earrings started to glow a bright golden color. The Ring then flew up into the air and started to spin with its spikes going crazy. The spike stopped with all of them facing me and after a brief pause it flew at me. The Necklace landed on my neck and its spikes pierced into my chest, making me emit a penetrating scream. The ring then started to absorb into my skin. The pain was worse than any Cruciatus curse I've ever had to endure. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was shouts of "Get her away fro Bakura." And "Get them medical attention now."


End file.
